


Something there

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: A tensai's mind is supposed to be sharper than that of an ordinary person. In the case of feelings however, it's just as normal as anybody else's.





	Something there

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2010-11-29 10:16am to 10:25am  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on animemusicvideos.org at the time called 'Believe Me I can Fly (PoT AMV)' by 'NoEternity'.

It has been years and I still think of him as regularly as I used to during our time in Seigaku.

I have matured into a young man, yes, but I still can't forget the youngest member of our former tennis club. 

A member that changed my life the second he agreed to play a match with me. Someone who finally managed what none other had up to that day: An equal, if not better player. That day I didn't know what would happen but I knew that the kid would be one of the greatest players there ever were.

I hadn't taken tennis very seriously before he came along but I did then. He had had something I had always longed for in my opponents: strength, poise and the will to achieve victory with everything he had. I loved him for it. 

Today I think if I had followed him to America that day, would we have had a chance? Would he have given me what I longed for again? Seeing it before I knew it myself?

I don't know the answers but I decided to try and find them. My studies abroad will be in America. I don't know his exact location yet but I know I will find him again. And maybe, just maybe, there is still something there…


End file.
